You Can't Kill Me
by Darkus Phantom
Summary: Fear of death. This, by some, is considered a weakness. However, some not need to fear of death, only of not dying. While others explore the possibility of living forever. And therefore, there is one who not only wants to explore it, but live it, while intending far deeper plans for it. This is why Princess Madoka has request help from warriors of all kinds of different kingdoms..


**Title**: _You Can't Kill Me _

**Genre**: None as of now.

**Summery**: Fear of death. This, by some, is considered a weakness. However, some not need to fear of death, only of not dying. While others explore the possibility of living forever. And therefore, there is one who not only wants to explore it, but live it, while intending far deeper plans for it. This is why Princess Madoka has request help from warriors of all kinds of different kingdoms, for even she does not know what will lye in store for them.

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: Blood, Viloence Swearing, will have possible mentions of romance but it will be light, contains Ocs.

**Pairings**: GalaxyShipping (GingkaXMadoka), WhalesShipping (SophieXWales), ChinaShipping (ChaoXinXMei-Mei), Maybe some pairings with Ocs.

* * *

Two guards stood outside the fiery palace of PyroKuraun, half asleep from a long, hot day of duty patrolling the nearby village. At the moment all they wanted to do was go home, but they knew abandoning their post would end up in some harsh punishments for themselves...

Yawning, one of the guards leaned back against the wall, his silver and orange armor glowing in the moonlight. "I don't see why we have to guard this place..." He complained loud enough for the second guard to hear, but no one else. "We haven't had _any_ trouble around here in seven years..."

"Well, we're getting paid to do this so we can't say _too_ much..." The second one replied calmly. "Besides, I thought the reason we took this job was because there's no danger in it."

"Yeah, well somethings I wish at least a little something would happen..." The first one muttered back.

After that there was uncomfortable silence clinging to the air. The two guards shivered as a chill suddenly went up their spines from the thick mist slowly covering the ground, at the same wiping the sweat from their foreheads as their faces felt a burning sensation.

"Is this strange weather or what?" the guard asked.

"Yes..."

_Snap!_- a twig broke in the mist covered field.

The two guards drawled their swords.

The soft wind rustled the leaves on the trees.

Water dripped from a leak in a nearby pipe.

Any unnatural sounds stopped all at once, bringing back the uncomfortable silence.

"Maybe it was nothing..." The first guard spoke.

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Are you listening to me? I don't think there's anything there."

"..."

"Oi, just say something will ya?" he turned over to the second guard's post, stopping once he felt his foot being soaked. Scrunching up his face at the thickness of it he looked down to see the ground stained crimson red.

He jumped back in surprise. His eyes followed a continuing path of it, finding that the source of it was the other guard.

"W-who did this?!" he half spat, half chocked. "Show yourself!" he held out his sword in front of him, pointing it to the vast air around him.

"Awww, that's cute... you think that little toy will help you?" A small, sadistic voice chuckled. The guard was now shaking in terror at the mere sound of it. "Silly human, shaking in his boots. Silly human, thinking he would be good at guarding a palace when the the only thing he's ever done is casusung pain and _steal__ing_..." The voice mocked.

The guard's eyes widened and he dropped he sword, running away as fast as his legs would carry him. "Just stay away from me!"

"So now you're running away, huh...?

Well do you know how I describe people like you...?

...**Weak**..."

The next morning one of the guards was found in front of the palace, blood stained everywhere.

The second was identified to be the lower half of a body they found by a river. The top half was never found...


End file.
